


Cristal Snow

by firebreather15



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, True Love, taekook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebreather15/pseuds/firebreather15
Summary: Taehyung has no reasons to hate Christmas since he had Jeongguk by his side





	Cristal Snow

Taehyung used to hate Christmas. He thought it was the worst time of the year, when everyone tried to act as if they could made up for their mistakes, bad decisions and all that stuff. It was not until he met Jeongguk a year ago that he started to think that it was not that bad. Maybe all that he just needed was someone to spend it with.

 

He remembered that day as clearly as if it was yesterday. He was walking through the crowded streets looking for a present for his parents when he bumped into a tall boy with black hair. He had dropped the other’s boy coffee, making the snow on the ground around them melt. And he had felt so stupid. He had told the other boy that he would buy him another one, but the black haired boy just refused, telling him that it was an accident, that that things happened, a cute smile showing on his face, cute like a bunny. 

 

Back then Jeongguk didn’t know how convincing Taehyung could be, not giving up until he achieved what he wanted. It didn’t took him too much effort, though. The black haired boy had accepted just to make him stop apologizing.

 

A year had passed, along with new experiences, new feelings Taehyung never thought he could be able to feel. But there he was now, decorating the Christmas tree Jeongguk had brought two days ago, while he waited for him to come back from work.

 

He was balancing over a chair, trying to reach to the top of the tree to leave a yellow star covered in glitter when he heard the noise of keys followed by a low noise as the door closed.

 

“Hi darling” Taehyung shouted but there was no response.

 

He turned around with a frown and nearly fell of the chair when he realised Jeongguk was in front of him, his warm bunny smile lighting his face. Jeongguk moved faster, grabbing his waist, making him steady.

 

“Hi baby” Jeongguk said, holding the older’s hand, leaving fondly soft kisses on the tips of his fingers, on the back of his hand, on his wrist. “I’ve missed you” He whispered, his lips brushing his skin. He placed Taehyung’s hand over his neck, and picked him up, carrying him to the bedroom.

 

He placed Taehyung carefully on the bed and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. “Wait here, and close your eyes” Jeongguk whispered to his ear before leaving the room, stopping to make sure Taehyung was covering his eyes with his hands.

 

Taehyung waited until he felt the mattress sank behind him because of Jeongguk’s weight. He moved his hands away from his faced, and moved backwards, so his back was pressed against the other boy’s chest. Taehyung could feel his breath against his neck, and shivered. It was a cold day, but everything seemed warmer when he was around his boyfriend.

 

Jeongguk had the ability to make everything better, there were the little pleasures of life such as waking up with a soft kiss and breakfast in bed, such as arriving home late and found him waiting for you, such as being surprised with a bucket of roses in front of the door the day of his birthday, one for each year, it was all that what make his relationship with Jeongguk special, different from any other he had been into. There were not just those details but the fondness, the love beneath them. Sometimes Taehyung had found himself crying, face buried on Jeongguk’s chest, sobbing _ I don’t deserve you. _

 

Taehyung didn’t know what he had done in another life to deserve Jeongguk, and there was nothing he could think of but being grateful for whoever made that unforeseen encounter real, if it was God or that thing called destiny, he wasn’t sure. But what he did was sure of was how fortunate he was.

 

Taehyung opened his eyes when he felt a cold metal around his chest, he looked down at the golden necklace, it had the form of a snowflake and he could help but smile when he realised it was engraved on the back  _ JK _ .

 

“Jeongguk you didn’t have to” Taehyung turned around and kissed him, so hard, they both falling on the bed.

 

“I know” Jeongguk mattered between kisses, not letting him go, he didn’t want to go either.

 

“I didn’t buy any present for you” Taehyung straightened up abruptly, glancing down at Jeongguk, ashamed for being so forgetful.

 

“You are the only present I need Tae” Jeongguk whispered, pulling him down to meet his lips once again. It was a slow kiss, so soft, so comforting, so Jeongguk. It was amusing how in the span of a year he got used to kiss him, but he had never got used to the explosion of emotions it brought. Kissing Jeongguk was like finding the light at the end of the tunnel, it brought him hope. It was reassuring in a way, words could never be. It was as if time stopped still, as if the world kept spinning around them both, but they were lost in time, unaware of anything but them, together, just like they meant to be.

 

“Jeongguk… I love you” Taehyung murmured, kissing his cheek, down to his chin, down to his jawline, down to his neck, repeating those words with every kiss.

 

Jeongguk sighed and let the other boy kiss him down his body until he reached his belt, unfastening it eagerly and tossing it aside with a smirk on his face. He let Taehyung undress him until they were both naked over the bed, their bodies exposed for the other to see.

 

Jeongguk was about to sat down when Taehyung shoved him down, one hand over his chest, preventing him to move. “Just let me do it” He purred to his ear and stretched out his arm to reach the bottle of lube they had left that same morning on the top of the night stand.

 

He poured some on his fingers, and warmed it before spreading it over Jeongguk’s thick cock, the other boy hissed at the feeling, his toes curling, his hands now caressing Taehyung’s waist as the older jerked him off, slow, taking all the time he had. He wanted this moment to last, he wanted every single moment he was alone with Jeongguk to last as much as it was possible. 

 

Jeongguk took the bottle of lube that was next to him and pulled Taehyung down over his chest, there was no space between them now. He struggled a little bit to reach his ass in that position, but he didn’t mind. He didn’t want Taehyung to move away from him.

 

He slipped one lubed finger inside Taehyung, and moved it in circles to stretch him out for him. Taehyung moaned softly, his voiced dropping at octave as he repeated Jeongguk’s name like a prayer. 

 

It didn’t took him long to sink another finger inside him, now Taehyung moving his hips down to meet his hand as he kept jerking him off, now faster, eager to go on.

 

“Gguk...I-I need you” Taehyung said, looking directly at Jeongguk, his eyes dark and desperate.

 

“Come here baby” Jeongguk commanded with a sweet tone of voice.

 

Taehyung hovered over Jeongguk’s lap, pressing the tip of the younger’s cock against his hole, sinking down on it painfully slow. He took his time to bottom out, getting used to the feeling of being full. The younger was so thick and he was so tight, it got him all his strength to move up and down without without whining. 

 

“I’m so full Gguk...fuck” Taehyung whined, covering his red face, biting the skin of his hand, to prevent his loud moans slip through his mouth.

 

“Let me see you baby, you are so pretty” Jeongguk cooed and Taehyung complied, his hands falling to rest on his bare chest, scratching his flesh with his nails.

 

Jeongguk helped him bounce over his cock, but the pace he sat was slow, slow and deep. There was a difference between fucking and making love, and this was sure the latter. Taehyung didn’t rush, he just wanted to feel Jeongguk, every inch of him inside his body. And the same happened with Jeongguk.

 

Jeongguk reached out to grasp his hand, intertwining their fingers together before shoving him down on top of him, Taehyung’s face buried on the crook of Jeongguk’s neck. He kept his right hand holding the older, while the other squeezed his lower back down, to meet his deep thrusts.

 

“I love you baby” He purred to Taehyung’s ear and felt his skin getting wet under the sudden tears falling from the older’s face. He didn’t stop though, he knew Taehyung so much to even hesitate that they were happy tears.

 

“I love you too” Taehyung cried, leaning on to kiss Jeongguk. His lips parted so he could sneak in his tongue to taste him. It was sweet, because of Jeongguk, and salty because of his own tears, but any of them minded. 

 

Jeongguk aimed to his prostate, just five accurate thrusts that made Taehyung cum with a loud moan taking the form of his name. White stripes staining both of their stomachs. The younger came right after him, not being able to hold all the pressure of Taehyung’s walls clenching over his cock, the warmness of his body against him, the feeling of making the other boy happy.

 

They were both breathing hard but any of them didn’t move. Jeongguk kissed every inch of Taehyung’s skin he was able to reach, marking him with soft pecks, each of them carrying a different meaning.  _ I love you. I need you. I’ll never let you go. You are beautiful. I’m yours. _ They both waited until their breathes became even to move away.

 

Jeongguk came back from the bathroom with a wet towel on his hand and helped the older to get cleaned, while he stared. His eyes red and glassy. He wiped the remaining tears with his thumb in the most fondly way possible, in the most Jeongguk way possible. Taehyung closed his eyes and leaned on the touch, feeling his heart beating faster. There was nothing he loved most in the world that his boyfriend, he felt so genuinely happy with him, that he wondered how he could be able to live without him all these years. The younger crawled over the bed, sitting behind Taehyung, back hugging him. They were still naked, but he felt everything but cold right now.

 

“You wanna hot chocolate baby?” Jeongguk asked.

 

“Please” Taehyung pouted,turning around to face Jeongguk, fluttering his eyelashes repeatedly.

 

Taehyung stared at the window, watching the snowflakes falling. He rolled his golden pendant as he stared, thinking about the very first Christmas he had ever had. Just one year ago. He didn’t hate that time of the year anymore. Christmas meant Jeongguk. And he couldn’t love one without loving the other.

 

“Here” Jeongguk said, placing the hot mug between his cold hands. He noticed that he had cut normal marshmallows to make them seem like the tiny ones, the ones he loved the most. It was amazing how good they knew each other, there were things that expressed his love better than words, and that was one of the many ways Jeongguk had to tell him so.

 

“What about yours?” Taehyung tilted his head as he stared at the other boy crawling back to the bed, getting back on his former position, covering both of them with a soft blanket.

 

“I want nothing but you” He said, his tone serious.

 

Taehyung felt his cheeks blush at those words, he leaned back on the younger boy, letting him, press his bodies together, so close, as if there was nothing he wanted more, to be one with Taehyung.

 

“Merry Christmas Ggukie” He murmured, taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

 

Jeongguk buried his face on the back of Taehyung’s neck, rubbing his nose against his light brown locks as he whispered, “Merry Christmas Tae”

**Author's Note:**

> I was so soft when writing this omg  
> I hope you like it <3  
> Feel free to yell at me on the comments!


End file.
